The 4th Hokage Reborn!
by OffendedChickn
Summary: What if, that our favorite young Naruto, found a scroll that gave him the memory and skills of his family? The plot would change of course! This is my first Fanfiction. I do not request anything. And I will always accept tips. WARNING: I HATE ROMANCE.
1. The Start of the Adventure

**Hello Everyone! This is my first Naruto Fanfiction, or Fanfiction of all time! I hope you will like it.**

"Blah": People talking.

_Herp: _Jutsu/ Thoughts/MiniTimeskip.

**Derpy derp**: Me or Kyuubi talking/ Big Timeskip.

**Well, let us get into it!**

Uzumaki Naruto was bored. He had to listen to, quote, "Important information." Naruto, thought it was a load of crap. To what his teatcher was saying, it was extreme knowledge.

So, he fell asleep, drooling over his desk.

Iruka, his teatcher, saw this and silently walked over and put his mouth into his ear, to a breath, and screamed.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto instantly got up, smothering his hands over his ears.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto wailed, "Why you'd make me wake up?" Iruka looked at him with evil eyes.

"Naruto, what is the 3rd code of Ninja?" Iruka asked, expecting Naruto not to know it.

Iruka was right.

"Ummm…, use Justu?" Naruto assumed in a weak voice.

"WRONG! Naruto, research all the Ninja code and explain them toworrow!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

Iruka-sensei didn't get it_. Whenever he tried to go to the library, he was always called a demon and kicked out. Whatever. _Naruto thought to himself. _I'll try again._

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said softly.

"Good." Iruka looked at the rest of the class. "You all are demised."

_An Hour Minutes Later…_

Naruto was in a garbage dump at night. How? Well, he tried to go to the library, but the librarian called him a "monster." Naruto knew to himself that he wasn't a monster, nor a demon. He bitterly thought to himself, _I wish they treated me like all the other kids. Oh well, I better get out of this dump. _Naruto looked to the left. He saw a scroll.

Little did Naruto know, this scroll would change his life forever.

"Nani?" Naruto spoke out loud, "Was dis doing here?"

Naruto picked up the scroll. It was light, but it held weight… almost too hard to describe. Naruto, being the frantic of Jutsus he is, pick it up, pushed of some of the trash on him; and walked home.


	2. Family Remembrance Jutsu

**By the way, **_blah_** is now also Jutsu**

After running home, Naruto finally got to read the scroll. He opened it. The title read:

_Heritage Remembrance Jutsu._

_Oh my god!_ Naruto thought to himself. _It allows me to remember my parents! I've always wanted to know who my parents were! _Naruto carfully opened the rest of the scroll. It said to draw an X shape in a circle; perfectly.

After many tries, Naruto finally got the drawing right.

_Okay... next step…_ "Man!" Naruto said out loud. "I can barely keep myself from excitement, dattebayo!" After Naruto calmed down, he looked at the next step.

"Alright." Naruto said. "I have to point my fingers up, then down, then sideways. I can do that!

_Up, down, sideways; Up, down, sideways._ Naruto memorized.

"Now!" Naruto exclaimed. "_Heritage Remembrance Justu!_"

And the room started to glow, it seemed like the bright light was coming from him.

In Naruto's mind, memories were cracking his brain like glass.

Names, places, people were all coming to him.

_Kakashi,_

_Obito,_

_Rin,_

_Hiruzen,_ **(I hope I spelled his name right.)**

_Konoha,_

_Kushina,_

_And Naruto,_

_People who he loved, people who he hated,_

_All coming to Naruto._

_Minato._


	3. Appearance Changes

**Thank you 666vamiprelover666, fluffydono, and nightfright2 for favoring my fiction! As a reward, I will use suggestions from all of you! However, you only have one; use it wisely! **

**Now, let us see how "Naruto" is doing.**

_Who am I?_

_I suddenly have all the memories of my father; but I'm his father or_... Naruto franticly thought to himself.

_Alright._ Naruto took a deep breath. Unlike himself, he seemed much easier to calm down. Naruto went to go look in his mirror.

It was a bit of a surprise.

"AHHH!" Naruto shrieked.

"I look so different…" He took a pause. "So cool." Instead of yelling he said this calmly…

Naruto's hair had grown and it appeared more… yellow. His eyes were completely blue, glistening of hope and peace. But, at the most surprising, his whisker marks on his face were gone.

_Of course…_ Naruto thought to himself. _Because of the Jutsu, I gained the appearance, looks, and skills of my father._

_So what is my name?_

_Naruto. _

_Not Minato. _

_Naruto._

And then, he fainted.

_Seven hours later…_

Naruto woke up.

_So,_ Naruto thought, _I have all the abilities and memories of my father. I must be secretive about this. I don't want people to know that a mini-Hokage running around. Uh-oh. Look the time. Godda go to the academy. _

**NEXT UP: NARUTO GOES TO THE ACADAMY. (I have plans for Sasuke tee-hee.)**


	4. Class Time!

**Wow! Already 6 Favorites! I am so happy! Thank you all so much!**

**Let's get back to Naruto now, shall we?**

After jumping building to building, Naruto finally had reached the Academy.

_Wow._ Naruto thought. _Nostalgic memories._

_I remember when I met Kushina-chan here…._He smiled_. Almost fells like yesterday._

He ran to the door of his class, almost skidding off.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei." Naruto said calmly, scratching the back of his head.

The class, including Iruka-sensei, were stun struck by Naruto's new appearance, but, it was his eyes that took them off.

His eyes were full of composure, and blue like the sea. But they included a dash of friendship.

Naruto tilted his head, forming a small smile.

"Is there something wrong, Iruka-sensei?"

"Not at all." Iruka lied. "Go to your seat, Naruto."

He went to his seat, and sat quietly, listening to his teacher.

What surprised the children is that, unlike the normal Naruto, this Naruto was actually paying attention to Iruka. Even Iruka was extremely surprised by Naruto's actions.

_Let's see if I can get this Naruto to the normal Naruto. _Iruka thought, grinning.

"Naruto!" Iruka said bashfully. "What is all the code of ninja?"

_Ah. _ Naruto thought to himself. _That's an easy one._

"The Code of Ninja, or Shinobi rules, are….."

_Twenty minutes later…._

"And finally…. a Shinobi must never show their emotions."


End file.
